


Goodbye

by TheFluffyPrince



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Character Death, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyPrince/pseuds/TheFluffyPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi knew it was selfish, as he pressed the contact to dial Hinata. But it was for his protection. He couldn’t live with himself (even though he wouldn’t be alive for much longer anyway) if he knew that Hinata died trying to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, so I feel as though I’ve posted too much fluff and that I need to go back to my roots as a sadistic writer. So, here’s some old fashioned angst. :D
> 
> Based off of this post about a character calling their loved one while their dying, but not actually letting anyone know their dying. 
> 
> Pairing: Hinata x Takumi
> 
> Warning: Character death, blood, violence, AU, angst
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Fire Emblem

The pain was unbearable. That was the first thought that entered Takumi’s mind as the bullet shot right through his chest. The second thought that entered his head was that the bullet must have hit something vital, because one moment he’s on the floor, gasping for breath in a puddle of his blood. His vision was swimming and as he brought a hand to his chest, Takumi winced in pain.

Blinking rapidly, he gazed down at his hand as he pulled it away, noticing that it was coated completely in his blood. “Shit…,” he muttered, letting his hand fall to his side.

Takumi had been on what was supposed to be a simple stakeout. He and Oboro had been placed in charge of catching a drug deal. They weren’t supposed to interfere, given that the deal involved Nohr, one of the most influential gangs in the entire city. And yet, they had been caught. Takumi still wasn’t sure what had blown their cover. One moment, he had been starting up the car to report back to headquaters, and the next, he and Oboro were taking cover trying to avoid gunshots.

He had no clue where Oboro was. The two of them had gotten split up. Takumi could only imagine what was happening to his partner. Wincing again, this time in guilt, he let a rough breath. Although his partner wasn’t under his supervision any longer (as he had been her teacher during her training days), he still felt as though he had to watch over her and protect her. And now, he had gotten them into this mess.

A wave of dizziness washed over Takumi and he shut his eyes for a moment, waiting for it to go away. But it persisted, only seeming to get worse the longer he kept his eyes closed.

Cracking his eyes open, he slowly moved his hands to his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. He squinted his eyes, vision blurry before it cleared up for a moment. He moved his bloody hand across the touch screen, trembling hands moving through his contacts before he hovered over a familiar number.

Hinata

He hesitated for a moment, wondering whether or not to call him. He knew right away that Hinata would be pissed, upset, borderline hysterical once he found out what was going. He would through a fit before racing down to where they were at, possibly getting himself killed in the process. He knew the Nohr gang wouldn’t leave his body out in the open like this for others to find. Sooner or later, they would come back for him and drag him off somewhere where he probably wouldn’t be found.

Hinata couldn’t know what had happened. Takumi knew it was selfish, as he pressed the contact to dial Hinata. But it was for his protection. He couldn’t live with himself (even though he wouldn’t be alive for much longer anyway) if he knew that Hinata died trying to find him. Takumi painfully moved his arm up, placing the phone close to his face so that he was in hearing

The dial tone sounded for a few moments, and Takumi was worried that Hinata wouldn’t actually pick up. But those worries were put to rest as the dial tone stopped, giving way to Hinata’s laughter, quickly followed by his voice.

“Hello?” Hinata asked.

Clearing his throat, Takumi tried to catch his breath before he croaked out a response, wincing at how trashed his voice sounded. “H-Hinata?”

“Takumi? What’s wrong?” Hinata asked at once, voice laced in worry.

Laughing at how easily he was seen through, Takumi just let out a hum. “Nothing. I just ate something and it went down the wrong pipe.”

For a moment, Hinata didn’t answer and Takumi worried that the other male didn’t believe him. However, Hinata just chuckled in amusement. “That’s why you’re supposed to chew your food first, Takumi.”

“Oh shut up, idiot. Like you can give me advice about stuff when you got your arm stuck behind the couch because you dropped a gummy,” Takumi argued.

“It was the last gummy! Stop patronizing me!” Hinata whined. Takumi could just imagine the pout on the other male’s face. It made him smile.

“Hinata?” Takumi asked, breathing picking up slightly as he felt his vision swimming against, heartbeat starting to slow by the second.

“Hmmm?” Hinata asked.

“You know I love you, right? I know that I don’t say it a lot, but you really mean a lot to me,” Takumi said softly, staring up towards the sky. “I wish that I could say it more to you, because you really deserve to know. I really love you so much.” Takumi’s voice trembled towards the end, tears coming to his eyes as his voice trembled.

Hinata didn’t respond and Takumi felt himself losing himself, vision growing black. He turned his head towards his phone, faint smile coming to his face as he pictured Hinata in his head.

“…I love you too Takumi.” Hinata’s voice floated over him as his eyes fell shut, murmuring softly, heartbeat slowing to a stop.


End file.
